


Lost and Drifting

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, This is what martin sees/hears while he's trapped in the lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: The fog swirled around Martin’s body, cold and thick and damp. He didn’t know where he was. He barely knew who he was.OrMAG159 from Martin's perspective
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost and Drifting

The fog swirled around Martin’s body, cold and thick and damp. The water lapped at his calves. He didn’t know where he was. He barely knew who he was. Everything felt fuzzy, like he’d been wrapped in cotton. He was alone, he knew that. No one was coming for him. No one cared. This was what he deserved. He deserved to be here, alone and forgotten. He didn’t deserve love or compassion. He just deserved to be alone.

“Martin!” he heard a voice drifting through the fog.  _ “Martin!” _ The person sounded desperate. Anxious. Scared. Who was Martin? Was that his name? 

“Martin!” The voice called again. He knew that voice. Or he thought he did. Did he really? Or was that just a dream? He heard another voice talking. He knew that voice too. Or did he? The two voices had what sounded like an argument. Then Martin saw a blurry shape in front of him. The first voice was saying something. Martin could hear his own voice responding. Then the shape was gone. Or maybe he was gone. Martin was alone again. He could once again hear the voice. 

“Martin!  _ Martin! _ ” The second voice came back, talking to the first in a taunting tone. And then something changed. The first voice sounded both angry and triumphant. The second voice talked for a long time. Then the shape was back, the first voice talking to him again, and Martin responded without really noticing. Then a hand touched his cheek. The fog in front of him began to clear. The shape in front of him became less fuzzy.  _ Jon _ . it felt like a wave washed over Martin. The loneliness, the numbness, everything just washed away. 

“Martin,” Jon said. “Martin, look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see.”

“I see…” martin’s voice was unsteady, shaking, as tears spilled from his eyes.  _ Jon had come for him. Jon cared about him. Jon loved him.  _ “I see you, Jon,” he said. “I see you!” 

“Martin!” Jon cried, pulling him close as he began to cry too. Martin sobbed, holding onto Jon as tightly as he could, afraid he might vanish again. Jon held onto him just as tightly. 

“I-- I was on my own,” Martin sobbed, his face buried in Jon’s shoulder. “I was all on my own.”

“Not anymore,” Jon said firmly. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

“How?” Martin asked. All he could see was the sea of neverending fog. 

“Don’t worry,” Jon said. “I know the way.” he pulled away from Martin, but Martin grabbed his hand. 

“Please don’t let go,” he begged, terrified that if he lost contact with Jon, he’d be pulled back into that awful fog, lost and alone forever. 

“I won’t,” Jon said. “I promise.”


End file.
